Shay
A special Pokemon born to Akheron and Grace, Shay is known as a flower bearer, the prince of antimatter, and the only Sky Forme Shaymin to exist. Personality * Lonely/often lost in thought * Natural Cure/Serene Grace * Magical Leaf/Seed Flare/Healing Wish/Shadow Force Shay is a rather sad, lonely, soft-spoken, and introverted Pokemon who distracts himself through long and intense work periods. He prefers not to involve himself with the going ons of the world and still feels confused and anxious that the stability of Antimatter and the Distortion Realm was left in his hands. He's not particularly pleased with his appearance and doesn't talk to many Pokemon outside of the Shaymin for fear that his eyes and abilities will scare them away. Without Akheron, he is shy about his abilities. History Though Shay acts like and appears to be a young Legendary, he is fairly old, and hatched in the Shaymin Village. At first he was a bright and happy boy, curious about everything around him, but when he started to become aware of his differences-- that his eyes, leaves, and grass were different, that even his abilities differed from other Shaymin-- he started to isolate himself. It was when he met his father for the first time that he understood and decided that it would be best for him to fully recede from social gatherings in fear he might hurt them. He's spent many years alone within the Shaymin packs and doesn't hear much of the other Legendaries or events going on in the world. Many of his outings in the past had been to the Distortion World to visit his father and learn how to use his powers. Akheron taught him to use Shadow Force. Powers Shay really is a special Pokemon! He was born shiny and with red on black eyes that allow him to see the flow of antimatter throughout the world. His abilities over antimatter aren't perfected, but they're stable and strong. He has some problems creating gracideas. They will appear to be blue like his leaves, if it isn't distorted already. Flowers in general may be a tad slower to grow, or have odd appearances. Shay is the only Shaymin who is capable of swapping to its Sky Forme. Relationships Grace Shay and his mother are very close. He looks up to her as a role model and tends to stick around her whenever they're together. Akheron They don't get to see each other super often but Shay tries to visit him for at least a few physical-realm weeks at a time whenever he can. He is very shy and unsure around Akheron. Atlas Shay feels like he can trust Atlas with a lot of his worries, as Atlas knows and understands far more than him. They don't see each other often, but Shay really treasures those moments. Ledo, Rokas, Stahl Some of Shay's favorite times are when he gets to visit his aunt and uncle. He feels significantly more comfortable around Rokas out of the lot of them and eagerly goes to visit when he's at the Mountain Continent. Daisy and Blossom He feels personally responsible because their parents disappeared and is upset they keep running away. Calhoun and Rozalie Shay's two best friends, currently. They understand his need to be alone often and are always there when he's ready to hang out. They're also two of the best flower bearers of their generation and Shay is glad to know them.